The present invention relates generally to a method for maintaining a high availability for on-line databases and, more particularly, to a method for maintaining a high availability for on-line analytical processing databases.
Modern businesses have become increasingly reliant on computer systems and require databases that are available 7×24 (i.e., 7 days a week, 24 hours a day). Communication networks, credit card companies, airlines, financial institutions and a host of other industries operate around the clock and cannot afford to take their databases off-line for updating. For example, credit card companies must update their databases to reflect transactions that affect the customers credit limit and available funds. The database must be updated each day as new charges and payments are made without making the database unavailable for customers to access their accounts via telephone or the Internet. Similarly, communication networks must maintain an up-to-date and accurate records of customer usage and cannot afford downtime for updating the database.
Large business organizations are experiencing increased processing times and downtimes for their databases, and most importantly for their on-line analytical processing (“OLAP”) databases, as the amount of enterprise data has increased. In many organizations, the processing times and downtimes have increased to the point where they threaten the day-to-day operations of the business. Increased processing time causes delays in accessing and updating information and result in a general reduction in efficiency and productivity. Moreover, more frequent and longer database downtimes are a great inconvenience to users and disrupt daily activities and the transaction of business.
The continuous use of databases, and in particular the critical nature of OLAP databases, has created a need for databases that are available 7×24 and do not require regularly scheduled downtime for updating. The databases that are presently being used do not satisfy these requirements. Therefore, there is a need for a database that is available on a substantially continuous basis (i.e., 7×24) and can be updated without any significant downtime.